A lone fox?
by Immundus Puella
Summary: Edward x Naruto What happens when Naruto angers the wolves from La Push but can't use his powers? Will he be able to survive this or be put down by a couple of dogs? When an auburn-haired boy comes to his rescue what will the consequences? Bad summary, sorry! Ratings will change. Boy x Boy
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to do a Twilight Naruto crossover with the pair being Naruto x Edward! :) The story is T for now but it will change soon to M. I will probably update slower than I do with La vie en rose but I'll still try to get in a new chapter every other day so don't fret. Well anyways here is a sneak peak of the new story 'A lone fox?' I hope you all enjoy ;3

Naruto could feel the breath of the large wolves biting at the back of his neck. He had been poisoned and couldn't use his powers until he purified his system so all he could do was run and hope he hadn't become rusty with his hand to hand combat skills.

He jumped up a good seven feet off of a branch before coming down with a drop kick. The wolf he kicked gave a loud whelp of pain. The other wolves surrounded him with more fervor now that he had damaged one of them. Naruto fell down to his knees in exhaustion. He who had lived for millenniums was about to be taken down by a bunch of dogs.

The blonde was hyperventilating at this point, he was too tired. Not just physically but mentally as well, he thought he could escape the betrayal and manipulation of his world by coming to this dimension but it had only grown stronger with more passion.

He was in pain and he knew he wouldn't die by their attacks but it would hurt like hell and he would never be the same. He would regenerate but mentally he would be like an empty shell but then again it wasn't like there was anybody to notice those small changes in him at home.

He felt a tug at his shoulder and immediately readied himself for the mauling. Suddenly he felt the wind rushing past his face and he was sent flying.

Naruto felt his head hit against something hard. All he saw before he slipped into oblivion was a pale auburn-haired boy standing over him worriedly. He would've smiled had he not been so sore, it had been so long since someone felt concern for his well-being. With that last thought darkness came over him.

* * *

Edward carried the small boy home gently. He couldn't believe what he had just saw, the wolves were supposed to protect humans yet when he got there they seemed ready to rip him to shreds. Was the small boy dangerous? He didn't look dangerous. In fact, he looked scrawny compared to the other males Edward had seen. Then again he did deliver quite the drop kick when cornered...

The boy started to foam at the mouth. The foam was a dark illuminated violet color that ran down his nose, ears, mouth, and even the edges of his eyes. Edward ran faster. He needed to get the boy to Carlisle immediately.

He held the boy a little more carefully; he didn't want the purple foam to touch him without knowing what it was first. The purple foam dripped onto the forest ground singing it, confirming Edward's suspicion.

* * *

Carlisle was in his office when he heard Edward mentally call him telling him to make haste. Carlisle heard convulsions resounding from his living room. There everyone stood gathering around a heaving bundle. The girls looked away horrified making the doctor even more curious as to what was happening.

Looking over Jasper's shoulder he saw a blonde boy vomiting his organs out in rough gasps. Edward had found a large pail and had set it in front of the blonde but it had almost reached the over flowing point.

"What happened?" Carlisle's voice was now filled with authority, he meant business. "He was being chased by those mutts so I helped him out and when I tried to carry him here he started to foam at the mouth."

The coughing stopped and the boy lied back. His wheezing could still be heard but his pigmentation was returning to its rosy color. They all backed away when his eyes shot open.

His eyes were red with split pupils surprising them all. Suddenly his eyes changed colors to a bright blue and took on a look of confusion before whispering something inaudibly to himself.

"Say again?" Carlisle asked gingerly. "I'm hungry..."


	2. Chapter 2

They stood staring at him as if he'd grown three heads. He just puked up his guts and now he says he's hungry. Esme was the first to speak, "Of course, I'll see if we have any food in the kitchen." Naruto gave a bright smile before bowing his head in a silent thanks.

He raised his hand in the direction of the bucket, setting it aflame. Edward was about to ask why he was trying to burn their house down but the fire didn't spread. Only the organs burned and the bucket not only stayed normal temperature but was clean to the point of sparkling. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki and it's a pleasure to meet you all! thanks for helpin' me out by the way, it was a great help."

Esme came out with a bowl of fruit while Naruto explained how he wasn't dying but just purifying his system similar to the way a sea cucumber spits out it's organs to scare off enemies and just regenerates. "I accidentally consumed some nasty venom a few hours ago is all, no need for worry." The Cullens just took the explanation and decided not to pry any farther into the stranger's odd story.

"By the way how do you get to La Push from here...?" The 'children' of the house were surprised by the sudden question but soon fell into a stubborn silence. Why would the blonde want to go back? From what Edward told them he almost got mauled.

"Come on guys, I left someone very important there and I really want-no, need him back..." They were curious now. Carlisle had seen the desperation pooling into the blonde's eyes and suddenly stood up and finally voiced his authority as a parent. "We will all escort this young man down to La Push to make sure of his safety." Rosalie spoke up, "But father-!" "No buts Rosalie, the person he left there is probably waiting for him."

They nodded their heads. Carlisle rarely ever flaunted his authority and treated them with respect as if they were his equals in age and knowledge, they had to do it. "A-All I need is directions, you don't have to go that far you know." It was too late they were already starting to get up with a different expression on each of their faces. Determination, boredom, excitement, resolve, anxiety, and glee. It wasn't up to him anymore.

* * *

"What are you filthy blood-suckers doing on our land? Are you that demon's reinforcements?" Naruto just looked at the black wolf with ruthless violet eyes. "_I didn't mean to intrude on your land with what seemed like bad intentions but I left someone here many years ago and if I have to slaughter you guys to get him back then so be it._" They all shivered at the frosty silk tone that now filled Naruto's voice. "You may have almost beaten me last time but I was at my weakest then but now that I'm healthy you won't stand a chance."

The wolf gave a shaky snort before pouncing out at the blonde. A large orange tail sprouted from Naruto's back and whipped the dog away. "You petulant filthy mutts! I just want my Kabu back!" One of the wolves paused and asked cautiously, "Kabu? What are you talking about?" "Just let me show you. If I try anything even slightly funny I'll leave immediately and you'll never see me again, please I'm begging you!" The male had a conflicted expression on his face but after a minute or two that felt like ages to the blonde they finally nodded.

Naruto's tails retreated before he gave a small relieved smile. He repeatedly gave thanks to the now morphing wolves. They each put on the pair of jeans Naruto noticed hanging from their mouths before ordering him to lead them to his special person. Naruto tried to keep himself calm, he could feel his heart get warmer and warmer. After seven minutes of walking Naruto's eyes widened.

They had arrived nearly to the middle of the beach when Naruto's knees gave way. They watched as he dug desperately with all his might. Why was he digging if he was looking for a person? A bright amber color suddenly burst from the sand after digging a six foot hole in the matter of minutes. they all stepped back but Naruto just smiled and pulled a large red stone the size of his torso out of the fine white grain.

They were confused. Had Naruto been lying? They were about to start bombarding him with questions but before they could tears streamed down the blonde's face as he gently kissed the large ruby. Steam began to rise from the rock and what now laid in the blonde's arms made them all take a step back. Even Alice didn't see this coming.

"Mummy...?" Naruto was covered in a shiny red liquid while carrying an infant that looked around eight to nine months old. "Yes Kasai, it's mummy. Are you alright?" The child seemed confused but nodded anyway. "That's good. Mummy missed you." The infant didn't seem to understand but enjoyed the attention nonetheless.

Black eyes studied them curiously. "Who 'dey, mummy?" Naruto smiled at the child as he introduced the Cullens. He then turned to the shape shifters with an apologetic look. "I'm Sam. These guys are Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared." The infant just giggled happily and reached for Sam. Naruto held the child closer so he didn't slip from his arms, gave a slight bow, and a chaste thanks. Although chaste the shape shifters could here the sincerity and felt a great curiosity wash over them.

"Is he your child?" Naruto gave a small nod as he ran his fingers through the child's blonde hair. "Why did you put him six feet underground? What if he got hurt?" Naruto just put his head down shamefully. "There were some certain 'circumstances' that wouldn't allow me to stay with him but there was no one I could trust at the time so I had to. He could have died even if I hadn't."

Kasai began giving his 'mommy' slobbery kisses on his forehead, he didn't like it when mommy was sad. Naruto was about to give the child a surprise tickle attack as a reward but before he could a certain blonde vampire cleared her throat. "M-May I hold him?" Naruto had completely forgotten about the Cullens but after a moment handed the child to the female vampire they called Rosalie.

Rosalie held the baby as gently as possibly. The baby began to grab at her face and play with the earrings dangling from her ears happily, Naruto smiled at the sight.

All went well until Kasai sneezed. The power of it sent him flying five feet in the air, Rosalie caught him but was surprised nonetheless. Naruto laughed as he took the child back. "I forgot about this old thing..." The blonde had taken a necklace from the infant and put it around his neck. A sudden burst of light blinded them once again.

They recollected themselves before finding something that was shocking to say in the least. However for a certain auburn haired vampire it sent his unbeating heart into a frenzy. What could this foreign emotion lead to...?

* * *

Sorry for the bad ending but tonight is anime night so I had to end here. Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it anyway~ The next chapter will be published the day after tomorrow. Bye Bye ya'll ;3


	3. Chapter 3

The flash of light faded and what awaited them probably surprised them more than the baby. Naruto's hair had grown to waist length, his blue eyes were now red with slit pupils, the scratches on his cheeks became far more noticeable, he had nine tails swishing lightly behind him and a pair of orange ears, and the orange hood and black skinny jeans he was wearing had turned into a loose red kimono with a gold obi. He was hauntingly beautiful.

Kasai clapped his hands in delight, his mother would always be the most prettiest thing in the world. Naruto just smiled, gave one last bow to everyone, and thanked them before excusing himself so that he could start unpacking. The blonde and the child left before the Cullens even had a chance to escort them back.

The shape shifters and the vampires sat in an awkward silence as they tried to comprehend what just happened. Rosalie wanted a child more than ever now, Alice was excited to make a new friend, Emmett and Jasper were curious, Edward was on edge, and the rest were all in disbelief at what they just saw.

"A nine-tailed fox, huh...?" They all looked to Jasper who gave a chaste explanation. The awkward air soon turned hostile as the shape-shifters ordered them off their land.

* * *

Edward sighed mentally, the bell alerted him that second period was over and history was about to begin. History was easy but that didn't mean he liked it and after reviewing the material time and time again it had become painfully boring it was even more so since Emmett and Rosalie stayed home for some reason. They had been his main source of entertainment.

The class was close yet Edward walked quickly, there was rumor that their old teacher had retired and he wanted to get there before everyone began mobbing around him or her. A flash of yellow caught his eye and standing there as if frozen was Naruto only his appearance changed slightly once more.

Naturally his tales and ears were gone along with the scratches on his cheeks and his eyes were blue. He smiled at Edward kindly before the smile quickly turned to a sadistic grin that oozed obnoxiousness. "Well look who it is! It's nice to see my _cute little student_ again."

Others had started to pool into the classroom and began muttering excitedly. "The rumors were true my new dear students, the old teacher has retired but fear not! I shall try my hardest so that by the end of this semester you'll know everything you need to and some!" The students were practically blinded by the shining charisma that was Naruto.

"Teacher, where were you born? Are you single? What's your favorite food? How about color? Why did you decide to teach? Do you have children?..." Naruto was being bombarded by questions but that didn't seem to bother him in the slightest in fact he just laughed heartily and sat criss-cross

"I will answer your questions," Naruto started then his expression suddenly turned to one of mystery as he put a finger to his lips with a wink and mischievous smirk, "but it will be our little secret, right?" The girls of the class and a few boys practically fainted before going into a full-blown interrogation of their new teacher.

"I was born Japan, yes I'm single but I'm keeping an eye out for any good suitors, My favorite food is ramen, My favorite color is orange, I want to teach because it sounds found and I want to share my love of history, and I have a son." It was amazing that Naruto could keep up with everyone's pace. "What's your type?" Everyone paused waiting eagerly for Naruto's answer.

"I like someone who's independent but isn't afraid to lean on me, someone I can lean onto. It also wouldn't hurt if they're attractive... I guess I like the whole "I'm bad and I know it" look. Also they have to like children and be really really good in the bedroom." The class couldn't believe that their teacher was actually talking about his love life in the bed room. He was absolutely perfect.

"Okay class, I like fun as much as the next guy-only more-but tomorrow we have to start learning about more than just my kinks. Okay?" "Yes Uzamaki sensei!" Naruto smiled, he taught them the Japanese honorific and insisted that they called him that. It was so refreshing to actually act like an adult.

"Where's Kasai?" Naruto turned to the Cullen boy-Edmund or Edward or something-with a smile that seemed all too cheerful. "He's with Rosalie." Edward was dumbfounded for a moment and then it came to him. "That's why her and Emmett stayed home today!" Naruto quickly shooed him out when his next class started to enter.

* * *

Meanwhile said couple were baking Naruto's child a snack while Esme played with Kasai. "He's such a sweet child." Rosalie softened down considerably at the sight, she wanted a child too... The blonde quickly shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts but her mate had seen that longing look he had seen for many years.

"It'll be okay Rose, I'm sure we'll have one of our own one day." Rosalie just sniffed and looked away, the words were lies but they were comforting nonetheless.

They offered a warm brownie to the young child which was accepted gratefully. "Thank you, you con hash thish!" They could barely understand the child with his mouth full of the sweet dessert but suddenly Kasai's hands started to glow violet and with a loud cracking sound there was a ruby in the shape of a rose, the length of his middle finger, attached to a black thread in the palm of his hand.

Rosalie slowly took it and ruffled Kasai's blond locks playfully, they didn't know how he did it but there was no point in asking the infant as he was stuffing his face with more sweets.

* * *

Naruto slowly got into his blue Lamborghini Gallardo before driving as fast as the law would allow, although he didn't show it he had been worrying about his child all day. Not that he didn't trust that Rosie girl it was just natural for a mother to feel that way.

He quickly parked his car in a style that would make any sports car racer jealous before walking up the stairs leading to the porch and knocking on the door. Rosalie answered and Naruto immediately knew she was reluctant to hand over Kasai so instead of immediately taking his child away he asked if he could rest for a while. Rosalie stepped to the side and allowed him entrance.

"Mummy's back!" Naruto softly ran his hand through Kasai's golden locks before asking Rosalie flat out, "Do you want to have a child?" Rosalie perked up at this but frowned nonetheless as she asked, "What's it to you?" Naruto's eyes were completely serious as he said, "I don't want you to become bitter from watching Kasai and I, back when I was younger I found a really cool technique that could make anything impregnable and if you'd like I could help you..."

Rosalie was cautious but after a few minutes of prodding finally said yes. Naruto felt the red chakra burn on his finger tips as he observed Rosalie's stomach carefully. He had to hit at exactly the right place, Naruto's eyes widened, there!

Rosalie could feel Naruto's fingers dig deeply into her lower stomach with a pain she never thought she would feel again. Naruto pulled his hand back slowly so Rosalie looked down and there on her stomach was a large marking made up of beautiful swirls that seemed to be exploding from her skin.

"The mark stays there and vanishes when you're pregnant. This technique will only last until your first baby is born and you'll also need a C-section done which I can preform if you'd like." Rosalie touched her stomach softly, would this really work? Only one way to find out. Emmett didn't stand a chance against his lovely wife and he knew it.

Esme smiled sweetly and offered him to stay the night only this time he was unable decline. Esme had somehow gotten a hold of his past information and her maternal instinct had kicked in. In her warm chestnut eyes he was a lost puppy that need some family loving which Naruto hardly ever remember needing but he didn't have the heart to say no.

"Did Carlisle buy a new car?" They both turned to see Jasper, Alice, and Edward all entering comfortably. The two males were surprised to see the blonde talking so casually to their 'mother'.

"Ah Edward, great timing! Naruto's going to be sleeping with you so if you don't mind setting up a place for him..." The two stared at each other. Edward didn't seem to care but Naruto could see his fists opening and closing quickly. "It's honestly fine. I used to be the Hokage, I'm sure I can take care of myself. We'll just stay in a hotel"

Edward's eyes widened. "No! Um... I mean we insist..." Edward coughed unnecessarily before looking away. Naruto felt himself sincerely chuckle which soon turned into a bright laugh that filled the house with sunlight. Edward felt that foreign feeling once again, Alice chuckled mischievously but before Edward could get into her mind she started singing the Power Ranger's opening loudly.

* * *

The next few days passed peacefully enough. History actually became enjoyable, Kasai was beginning potty training, and Rosalie came out with a special announcement. She was pregnant! They all congratulated her and for once she wasn't stubborn or smart-alecky but truly happy. She pulled Naruto into a warm hug surprising the blonde.

Naruto felt extremely uncomfortable with all the appreciation he was receiving. Rosalie sensed this but continued to thank him anyway holding him tighter and tighter and that's when the female felt something odd on Naruto's back. "Do you have something on your back?" Naruto froze at the question, he couldn't move which just confused the family farther.

"It's just an old scar or two, don't worry about it..." Naruto felt a drop of sweat nervously form on his forehead as he waved it off. A silence so awkward filled the air so thick it could be tasted. "I almost forgot! The technique makes the baby develop way faster in the womb than normal, you'll be giving birth in two weeks. Like I said I could preform your C-section, I did my own and a few others so I'm pretty experienced if I do say so myself."

Rosalie couldn't imagine the blonde in scrubs so just answered with a half-hearted 'I'll think about it'. Naruto just shrugged, it was her choice after all. "Wait a sec, you gave birth to Kasai?" They all stared at Emmett oddly. "Why else would he call me 'mummy'?" Alice clapped her hands in delight, "Who's the daddy? How are you even able to get pregnant?" Naruto froze once more.

"The daddy was an old friend of mine but he died long ago and as for my pregnancy, well I was already a hanyou when he ra-impregnated me so I had the necessary reproductive organs to be called a submissive." They had heard the sharp change in his words. Was Kasai really be the product of...?

Naruto smiled sheepishly before asking, "So where will I be staying?" Edward immediately took the chance to hold his hand and drag the blonde along with his child away.

Before they could reach their destination Naruto caught sight of the grand piano. "Do you mind if I...? Edward released Naruto and the bubbly half-demon practically bounced into the seat before pressing onto some sharp keys that made Edward cringe.

"Did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu  
(Malibu)  
So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever  
Bel Air baby did you get dressed up?  
Pretty pout pout  
(While you bottomed out out)  
I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together

Oh how the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love

Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme  
And I'm dizzy on dreams  
(Yeah you're dizzy on dreams)  
But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one  
B-baby we should've left our love  
In the gutter where we found it  
(Gutter where we found it)  
Cause you think you think your only crime is that you got caught

Oh how the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love

It's getting clear  
You're never coming clean  
So I'll lock you up inside  
And swallow  
Swallow the key."

It was easy to imagine Naruto clad in leather, metal, and combat boots in that moment. At first it seemed as if he was just pressing random keys like a young child but he soon created a melody that was defiant and all too addictive. His voice was very rough and boyish despite his effeminate looks, maybe that's how he could afford that car currently parked beautifully in the driveway.

"Before I leave this one goes out to all my fans out there!

Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get the feeling that you can't shift the tide  
That sticks around like something's in your teeth  
And some aces up your sleeve  
I had no idea that you're in deep  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week

How many secrets can you keep?  
Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow  
When I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee

( Do I wanna Know )  
If this feeling floats both ways  
( I had to see you go )  
Cause I've been hoping that you'd stay  
( And now that we both know )  
That the nights were mainly made the same  
And things that you can't say some other day

Crawlin' back to you  
Never thought I'd call you when in, I've had a few  
As I always do  
Waking up to  
Was it me and yours to fall first from loving you?  
And I tell it true  
Crawling back to you

So have you got the goods?  
Been wondering if you're heart's still open  
And if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down, pucker up  
And I'm sorry to interrupt  
It's just I'm constantly on the cusp  
Of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
We could be together if you wanted to

With this feeling first on the plate  
Cause I've been hoping that you'd state  
That the nights were never engraved  
For saying things that you can't say some other day

Crawlin' back to you  
And I thought I'd crawl in here, give it a few  
As I always do  
Waking up to  
Was it me and yours to fall first from loving you?  
And I tell it true  
Crawling back to you.

Good night Washington, you're the best! Keep keepin' it real!"

The Cullens all clapped and laughing could be heard throughout the house. Naruto bowed to no one in particular before making his way to the room. That foreign feeling was back again within his cold frozen chest. Would it even be possible to share his room comfortably with this boy? Edward could already feel the discomfort.

* * *

Sorry for the long update but I was busy. I want to thank all my followers and reviewers bunches for the support and encouragement.ヽ(´ー｀)ノ That's really all for now gtg! bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks didn't pass peacefully at all. Edward had been out more and more ever since he had been lumped with his new attractive roommate, Rosalie had needed to hunt more than normal, and it turned out Kasai actually had a lot of destructive strength.

"Your baby just flipped me over!" Naruto stared at the mass of bulk dumbly, "Unlike me he was born fully demon, of course he's strong..." Emmett just rolled his shoulder unnecessarily. "Yeah...What about your parents?" Naruto just continued to study a scroll lazily as he asked, "How am I supposed to know?" An awkward silence filled the air that suddenly turned into an agonized shriek.

They both jumped up hurriedly and found Rosalie holding herself up on the kitchen table. "M-My water b-broke..." The wood splintered under Rosalie's tight grip. Naruto ordered Emmett to fetch his first-aid kit, Carlisle was at work and the others were out feeding so it was up to him to deliver the baby which he had done numerous times as a ninja and a half-demon, it would be a clean cut operation. Hopefully.

Naruto quickly took out his supplies after swiftly putting on his mask and gloves as was protocol for any doctor or nurse. Rosalie gripped her mates hand so roughly Naruto could hear the cracking of bones in one of their hands. "Although unnecessary just breath, it might ease the pain a bit." Rosalie listened to Naruto obediently and began to breath in and out slowly.

Naruto took out his scalpel and rinsed it off thoroughly, although its parents were anything but it would still be born as human and such precautions could be pivotal for its safety and health. Naruto began the incision carefully, if the mother found it too painful and moved too much the baby could also get hurt that way.

Rosalie seemed to sense this because her movements became much stiller and more cautious. Naruto gave her a reassuring thumbs up before getting back to work. Because of vampire's natural ability to regenerate Naruto had to use his chakra to make sure the wound didn't close back up. The feeling of the chakra on her wound made Rosalie cry out in pain once again.

"It'll be over soon." Rosalie hoped that Naruto was telling the truth. Emmett followed in Naruto's steps and began to whisper sincere reassurances into his wife's ear making the blonde female calm down drastically. The sight was heart-warming and as much Naruto wanted to immortalize the moment he needed to pay attention to the task at hand.

* * *

The surgery went as planned without any interruptions or cause for worry. The baby was a healthy little girl with bright blue eyes and golden tufts of hair like her mother, Naruto slowly put the baby into her exhausted mother's arms after wiping the baby with a wet towel and wrapping her in a small blanket. Tears slowly rolled down Rosalie's cheeks as she played with the baby's soft hair, "She's beautiful. What should we name her?" They looked to Naruto and asked, "Would you do the honor?" Naruto was taken aback by the kindness, he hadn't felt anything like it in so long.

"H-How about Mereille? It's french for Miracle..." Naruto looked away, embarrassment evident on his face. The couple looked at each other before Emmett responded, "It's a beautiful name." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

A loud clatter turned their attention from the child to the kitchen's entrance where the rest of the family sat staring at the unexpected scene. Edward had dropped a metal flask of red liquid Naruto assumed was for Rosalie since she was put on bed rest the last two days and couldn't go out herself.

Alice was the first to congratulate the couple and give Naruto a big hug. The rest followed in the pixie like girl's steps quickly. Naruto and Edward resigned themselves to the back of the room for different reasons. Naruto didn't want to become too close or too much of a disturbance to the family while Edward just wanted to stay close to the blonde.

The vampire's topaz eyes met with Naruto's blue ones and for a moment Edward almost lost himself but Naruto looked away before he could. "You have a wonderful family, your lucky." Edward smiled and responded, "I know but aren't you already part of the family as well?" Naruto's head shot back to him and for a moment his face looked as vulnerable and innocent as a young child's.

"What did you say?" Naruto's voice was a slight almost inaudible whisper when he asked this. Edward felt his expression grow warm as he said, "You're part of the family now." Naruto looked away quickly but Edward could see thee way he smiled, the pink that feathered his sun-kissed cheeks, and the sound of his beating heart quicken. For a second time Edward felt his heart flip-flop.

Naruto turned to the vampire with the brightest smile Edward had ever seen and with the lightest voice he had ever heard he said, "Thank you for all you and your family for all that you've done. I wish I could stay but I'll have to leave in two months time so until then I'm glad I can spend my time with all of you." Edward froze but forced himself to smile. What did Naruto mean by he 'has to leave soon'?

The concept filled Edward with dread and worse he was starting to understand why. He was infatuated by Naruto. That exotic smell, his eyes that-like the ocean-were so blue and so full of life, his soft golden hair that shined like a waterfall of sunlight, and his personality. His personality was what was most attractive, it was always bright and sunny even though it was plain he knew burden like no other could.

The thought of him leaving and Edward not knowing where scared him like never before. It was irrational! they hardly knew each other, hardly even talked to each other yet Edward would be willing to beg if it meant that he would stay. Edward felt anguish pool into his heart. No, he would make it so that Naruto would want to stay.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he looked at the calendar on the fridge. It happened once a year but Naruto dreaded it all the same, it lasted an entire month but at least he had people to comfort him.

He was going into heat.

It was okay when he was just containing Kyuubi but when they merged he gained immortality and power but their was a cost. Heat. It didn't sound to bad but it was worse than pregnancy. He would be itchy, hot, sensitive, and extremely vulnerable. Just thinking about it sent him on edge.

The blonde called the school he was working at and took a leave of absence, with all the students that flirted with him it would be hard to control himself.

Luckily it ended on the the day before Halloween so he would be able to take Kasai out to trick-and-treat. Another sigh escaped his lips, he would have to tell the others and prepare for tomorrow.

"Um I'm sorry for the trouble but I won't be able to come out of my room until October thirty-first so please don't bother me until then." The family looked at him worriedly for a moment. Edward was cautious to ask but it slipped from his lips anyway, "Why?" Naruto turned as red as a tomato and began to fidget vigorously.

"W-Well I'm part fox-demon so once a year for a month I go into h-h-heat..." They had never seen Naruto act like this, an awkward silence filled the air before the sound of Mereille crying filled the air. Naruto took that distraction as a chance to run up to his room.

Naruto fell onto the bed that Edward had bought for him since his room didn't have one and only had a sofa. It was comfortable and it eased the pain that he could already feel coming slightly.

This was going to be a long month.

* * *

Sorry for the long update. I'm not used to typing this much so I get tired easily, anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter~! I hinted a little bit at romance in this chapter. The next one will have more luvins so do not fret. That's about it. remember to review! ~(`･ω･´)~


End file.
